


Boy Things

by mercurybard



Category: Black Donnellys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny just wants to be one of the boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Things

The first guy to see Jenny Reilly without her panties was the Donnelly brothers. All four of them. At the same time.

No, not like that.

You see, she was six and sick of having to go inside every time she had to go to the bathroom instead of just going around the corner of the building and peeing on a wall like the boys did. 'Cause, if she went inside, then she ran the risk of Ma Reilly remembering that she was running around outside with those damned Donnellys and not doing proper girl stuff. Six-year-old Jenny Reilly hated proper girl stuff.

And she wanted to pee standing up.

So, one afternoon while they were all outside playing hide-and-go-seek in the rubbish heap in the vacant lot next to Mulligan's Grocery and her bladder started demanding to be emptied (you _always_ have to go when you're playing hide-and-go-seek), Jenny popped her head out and announced that she had to pee.

Then—much to the brothers' surprise—she walked over to the back wall of the grocery store and dropped her panties. See, Jenny had put some thought into this and figured the best way for her to handle this was to sort of lift her leg like the boy-dogs did.

Well, as you probably guessed, it didn't work too well, and she ended up with tinkle all down one leg and into her sock and Jimmy—who was what? Eight at the time?—laughing at her. So she took her shoe off and threw it at him. Then, she took her sock off because standing around in a sock that's been peed on is just gross, and Tommy dug a tissue out of his pocket and let her use it to wipe the piss off her leg.

The whole incident might have gone unnoticed, been just another secret between Jenny and the brothers, except that Kevin then decided to steal her underpants and run down the street with them on his head. And in that neighborhood, it was common knowledge that the only My Little Pony panties four-year-old Kevin could possibly get his hands on were Jenny's, unless he stole them off a clothesline. But the rest of the Donnelly boys and Jenny (still wearing just one shoe) tearing after him, screaming bloody murder, pretty much nixed the clothesline theory.

Ma Reilly ended up giving Jenny one of her longer lectures and extra chores, and her pa beat her butt good when he got home from work, but Jenny was more upset about the fact that the Donnellys could do something she couldn't. Stupid boys.


End file.
